There has hitherto been known, as an active ingredient of a pest controlling composition, clothianidin having an insecticidal activity and metconazole having a fungicidal activity (see, for example, The Pesticide Manual—14th edition (published by BCPC) ISBN 1901396142 (page 209, page 689)).